Playing Pretend
by Risari
Summary: Being in Steelport was definitely going to be quite a problem. I mean where else was I supposed to look for my older brother? When I found him, I was forced to agree to a very... unusual arrangement. Is it bad to say that I'm actually dating him? Oops. Well... I wonder how long our charade will last until the truth unfolds. After all, no one's supposed to know about me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I decided to make a Saints Row story; this has been in the works for about a year after careful planning. Even though this story does deal with the idea of the Boss having an OC, I decided to pull some strings and make it actually make sense. Anyways, I've done enough nit picking on here. Enjoy the story! I apologize if any information is wrong or if the characters may seem a bit... rough or OOC; especially The Protagonist. However, it's nothing too major. Also, the story takes place after the Belgian Problem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row

* * *

"All passengers boarding Flight 387 from Stilwater to Steelport, please make your way through Gate 9." The announcement played through the airport signaled that it was time for me to leave.

I sighed and got up from my seat, rolling over my only suitcase along. Funny enough, there was maybe a handful of people besides I that headed off into the direction where the gate was. That wasn't expected or anything. Anyone would deem you crazy enough to go over to Steelport even after reports of gang violence had started increasing at an alarming rate. But I didn't care. I still took the damn plane, anyways. I mean I was kind of used to the violence back in Stilwater. And I mean that lightly.

After I got into my seat and thanked a fellow passenger for helping placing my suitcase up, I merely glanced out the window as the plane was beginning it's mundane check ups. Now. I'm sure you're wondering why someone would go out to Steelport willingly. I mean I'm only an eighteen year old student that just finished graduating high school; what reason would I have to actually travel in a town plagued with blood, violence and the increasing lack of survival rates?

Taking out my smartphone, I had a picture that was used as my lock screen.

It was of my older brother and I. I was only eight, at the time, and he was about fifteen. He held me over his shoulders, while I held him tightly from behind. Well, as much as my arms could squeeze out of him. We both had a smile on our face. I could faintly see the silhouette of a tree that was towered over us. In the background were a couple of empty swings; our parents had taken us to the local park that day. I remember that our mom took the picture by surprise; it was while he was giving me a piggy back ride.

Well… turns out that I found out where my older brother had been hiding all along or at least… the gang that he's currently in. Thing is… I don't really know what he looks like now or anything. It had been quite a while since I had last seen him, anyways. We were quite close until he decided to join the 3rd Street Saints; after he was initiated by them, and promptly disowned by our parents, he had been (almost) absent from my life. And I say almost because he had given me a phone number that he swore he would never change. Not much was heard from him after that, much to my disappointment but I eventually learned to grow up without him. However, the only gift I still have from him were his dog tags; it was the only thing that made me feel not completely alone.

I don't hate him for what he did or the lifestyle that he had chosen. Everyone has their own paths in life. It just so happened that we were headed in two completely different directions. Maybe he was destined for the gang banger life, but I was meant to continue my education. But pretty sure if he was here, he'd be proud to know that I graduated at the very least.

As the plane finally took off from Stilport, I couldn't help but let a ghost of a smug smile run across my face at a certain memory.

"_Alright. So here's about $1,000 for your graduation gift since you didn't want a party." My dad handed me the check with a smile on his face. "You can do whatever you want with it," He continued. "But don't do anything stupid with it."_

"_Right…" I merely nodded. "Well, how would you and mom fare out if I told you that I wanted my own graduation trip?"_

"_A trip? Where?" My dad seemed a bit surprised at my sudden eagerness to travel. Maybe he was having that whole empty nest syndrome._

"_A surprise! But…" I went over to my closet, where I had already bought a suitcase before with some birthday money earlier in the year, and began stuffing in some clothing. Without as much as lifting my head, I replied to a question that hadn't been answered yet, but knew my parents were going to ask me anyways._

"_I'll call you as soon as I get to the town and when I get to a hotel. Deal?"_

_At that point, my mom came into my bedroom after overhearing everything. She didn't seem as eager to have me travel alone, but she was silent. If anything, between my parents, my dad was always the more outspoken one of the two. My dad, being the decision maker, hesitantly responded._

"_Alright then. You've got yourself a deal."_

I wanted to laugh; if only they knew that I was heading to Steelport. I bet their faces would've been in mere terror at the mention of just name of the city.

But whatever. I still ended up going there…

* * *

I should have known better than to come to Steelport. I really should have.

When I landed in Steelport, I didn't exactly expect to get gunned down almost immediately on the first day I arrived. I mean it couldn't be that bad with the same kind of gang violence that plagued Stilwater. But oh no. Lady Luck said I wasn't worthy of that kind of exclution, much to my dismay.

My day ran as normally as it could have possibly been. I landed in Steelport in the morning, checked out my bags and got into the nearest airport taxi. I already had planned out, days before, where I would rent a hotel for a couple of nights; I was on a budget after all. Obviously, the next course of action would be to get a part time job but… I wasn't really that far in yet.

The taxi finally got to Loren Square; this was one of the few places where I could find a hotel of some sort. However, on the way there, I noticed there were some color coded cars driving around the area. Sure, there were normal ones, definitely, but I couldn't help but notice that there were some just painted in red and black with a pink star on the roof of their cars. I didn't think too much of it. I mean I knew that certain gangs wore certain colors. Of course, that was the only way you could differentiate one gang from another.

A warning siren went off in my head. However, I completely ignored the feeling. Nothing was gonna happen; and as long as no one messed with my laptop, in which I do all of my Tumblr stuff on there, I was gonna be fine.

When I climbed out of the taxi, after reaching my stop, I noticed there were several men that were clad in black suits with red undershirts and a matching loose necktie. The women wore a corset with a black jacket over it, matching black underwear (I hope they weren't actually underwear.), fishnets and thigh-high boots. They were all idly walking around. However, as they got closer, I noticed that they all held firearms of some sort. They carried weapons such as hand guns, AK-47s, etc. I gulped out of nervousness. I should have listened to that warning siren in my head.

This definitely screamed gang territory all over it.

With my experiences back in Stilwater, I didn't want anything to do with gang violence; it was almost a blessing in disguise that I was never involved indirectly in it. I hoped to retain that reputation in Steelport. Unfortunately, it seemed that's exactly what I was going to find in this area. The symptoms, what I called them, were there. All I had to do was be careful was of when the fight was actually going to start.

"Hey!" The taxi driver angrily grumbled, "You gonna pay me or not?"

"What?" My mind completely blanked out. I actually didn't have any idea of _what_ to do. I didn't have much time to react when a dark purple Infuego came roaring down the busy intersection. The driver, having absolutely no regard for the law, crashed the car into a random vehicle. In a matter of seconds, the women and men that were idly standing around with their weapons got into position like if they were _actually_ prepared for this. Most of them got into a crouching position, hiding behind vehicles as if they were a shield. Meanwhile, people were running around screaming, including the taxi driver who decided to just _abandon_ me in the car.

What a coward.

Obviously, I should've followed suit but my stupid feet were glued to the ground.

"The Saints are here!" One of the men yelled to the rest of his fellow members.

The clicks of the weapons unloading were the last thing I heard before the sound of gunfire became the _only_ thing my ears picked up.

Fuck my life.

At a frantic pace, I stupidly hid behind the taxi cab. The glass windows shattered over my head with a loud crash as the bullets flew straight through them. Luckily, the shattered pieces flew over me but I had a gut feeling that I was going to end up dying there. Only once did I try lifting my head up to see if maybe those red and black color wearing men and women were going to help me. I didn't really get the hint that they weren't really there to help until one of the women actually _ran_ past me before using up several bullets of her handgun. She was about to reload her weapon when one of the bullets flew straight through her cranium, going out the back of her head. The splattered remnants of her brain were on the floor, mixed with the crimson liquid that was gushing out of the wound. It made me sick to my stomach to see that.

My gagging reflexes were kicking in, but I had no time to do anything for suddenly, one of the men quickly yelled out, "He's got a rocket launcher!"

Did I seriously hear that correctly?

Lifting my head, I saw that the dark purple Infuego was occupied by a Caucasian brunette, who seemed to be pretty damn angry or had a stick shoved up her ass, a dark skinned male and another male. The other male was, like the guy had yelled, holding a rocket launcher over his shoulder and pointed it straight towards…

Holy shit.

Is he going to blow up the taxi…?

In a split second the whoosh of the rocket launcher made me even more alert. I needed to get out of this rocket's projection if I wanted to live! On my toes, I quickly made a dash for it, jumping over a stone semi-wall. Before I was able to really get over it, the taxi exploded with a loud boom. The force of the explosion practically pushed me forward, making me land flat on my face. I was damn lucky that I landed on the grass and not on the asphalt.

"Great…" I groaned, pressing my hands against the grass, lifting myself up, "Now my stuff is permanently gone." Then the realization suddenly occurred to me…

My laptop was fucking destroyed! However, I had no time to really complain for another whoosh signaled the launch of _another_ rocket. This time, the rocket was heading straight to another car, a Torch that was parked closer to the building where I was supposed to have gotten a hotel room from. The missile collided with the Torch, killing most of the black and red clad wearing people and destroying a part of that building. I inwardly cursed; there goes my living expenses. I lifted myself up to see what the hell was going on in the area.

I was astonished that the place that I was visiting had gone from a completely normal, bustling city area to a war torn one within a matter of minutes. More of those red and black cars were parked in random directions. From the distance, I could see more of them coming. As the cars were being driven manically, they were also carelessly crashed upon other vehicles, some of them even running over people. This was absolutely insane!

This should've been normal to me.

At this rate, there wasn't much of a point in running away. Even if I had escaped, I'd have to hop over different cars and risk the potential of getting shot at. I sighed. Maybe playing dead might work…? I placed myself down on the grass, again, in a supine position and closed my eyes. I could only hope that things would quiet down soon.

* * *

The longer I had my eyes closed, the more I swore I was going to fall asleep…

Wait a second…

I lifted my head up. Much to my surprise, the gunfire had completely stopped. When I finally walked out to see if that trio was still there in their dark purple Infuego, I noticed that there were absolutely no people around. It was a little eerie. Well… it would've been until I heard some chattering nearby. Turning towards the source, I found that the source of the chattering _was _from said trio that practically blew up the entire area. I glowered at them.

How _dare_ they go ahead and destroy my things and act like if nothing happened? I mean how the hell am I gonna update my Tumblr page now like this?! Do they even understand remotely how important that laptop was to my life? I was annoyed that anyone could have the decency to do such a thing. The least they could do is give me money to pay for all of my belongings and oh… I don't know _replace_ my fucking laptop.

I stomped over to the trio. Obviously, they were a little too into their conversation to notice my presence. I inwardly cursed.

"What the _hell_ is your deal?!"

In an instance, I got their attention. The brunette glared at my hostile inquiry immediately while the two males just stared at me. The dark-skinned one, however, spoke up, "Whoa. You need to calm down, girl."

"Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when your stupid gang war practically _destroyed_ my luggage?" I was about to continue to rant when the brunette went up to me; what I said clearly hit a nerve.

"A. Stupid. Gang. War?" She emphasized what I said that offended her, "This isn't _just_ some stupid fucking gang war. You don't even know _half_ of it. And who _cares_ if your luggage got destroyed. You have money; you can go replace them." She then aimed her handgun at me, before I was able to speak a word, "If you keep complaining, you better pray that you have enough money to pay for your hospital bill after I'm done with you."

I scoffed at her remark, "Is that a _threat_?"

Before anything could escalate between the both of us, the Caucasian male got in the middle of the brunette and I. The Caucasian male, however, turned to the brunette, "Shaundi, relax. It's a problem that money can solve." He then turned to me, "How much do you want?"

"What? No. You can't just _fix _this with money!" What the hell did this guy think I was? Someone that was so materialistic that money can solve all of my problems? There's no way in Hell that I was raised to be when in regards to finances.

"I've had enough of this. We have more important things to worry about like the _Syndicate _than someone's financial problems." The brunette, Shaundi, clearly didn't want to waste more time. I was a bit insulted by that kind of remark, but whatever, as long as I didn't see her face again. She turned on her heel and went over to the bullet ridden Infuego; that poor car had gone through Hell and back, literally.

"Shaundi's got a point, Boss." The dark-skinned male followed behind, also getting into the car. The Caucasian male, who was only referred to as Boss, seemed as if he was contemplating something for a moment before also following the dark-skinned male. He got into the driver seat of the dark purple Infuego, reversing the car. The screeching of the tire wheels caused me to grab my ears due to how loud it was before the Infuego took off like a bat out of Hell.

This is just great. On my first day in Steelport, not only do I end up in the middle of crossfire but now I am without clothes, money and laptop.

How lovely.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was night time already.

I had no luck in finding any jobs that could immediately hire me right on the spot. I found myself back in Loren Square once more. This time, I slumped against the corner, completely ignoring all of the people that went by. I never thought I was going to ever find myself in this kind of situation. Pulling out my cell phone, I wasn't entirely sure if I should just call my parents and have them wire me money so I could get a plane ticket back to Stilwater.

Wait… how could I _think_ that?

I can't just abandon my plan to stay in Steelport to find my brother! In a way, it was my fault for not moving any faster when I got out of the taxi. I decided to bug my brother about how my entire day went. After all, that's the least I can do to cool off.

* * *

(Boss)

"So Boss, what do you think we should do with this place?" Pierce asked me with a smirk on his face. We just finished taking over one of the penthouses that originally belonged to the Morningstar. The whole penthouse wasn't bad; way better than staying at Shaundi's ex-boyfriend's house. I couldn't complain, at first, but some things were just better left unsaid. We just had to deal with what we had.

Taking a good look at the place, I made mental notes. The red lighting _definitely_ needed some work; purple would be very good substitute. I went up the stairs, taking an actual tour of the penthouse with complete disregard of the dead bodies of the Morningstars.

"Hm… This place needs some more stripper poles." I finally decided. I could practically tell that Shaundi was rolling her eyes.

"I need to be alone." The brunette climbed up the stairs to head off to one of the rooms in the penthouse, leaving Pierce and I alone in the living room. We didn't say anything to Shaundi; the girl needed to be alone. She was taking Johnny's death the hardest out of the three of us. Pierce and I chatted for quite awhile about random shit, mostly talks of what our plans would be when dealing with the Syndicate. We couldn't let those bastards get away with what they did to Johnny, but I wasn't going to jump in right away. I was going to carefully plan out, with the help of my crew, our next course of action.

After we grew tired of talking about the Syndicate, Pierce went off to go relax in his own room. I leaned back against the black sofa, enjoying the peace and quiet. Well…

A familiar buzzing noise greeted my ears. I reached into my pocket to take out my phone, "Whoever the fuck is calling better be important." When I looked down to see the number, my eyes widened at the familiar number. It was her. I pressed my finger on the screen, dragging it across to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Ugh! I'm so glad you picked up. You can't believe the shit I just went through today." Yep. That was my kid sister alright. She told me every single detail about what exactly had been happening in her life. When she told me that she was in Steelport, I was actually concerned that she was out there right now. The streets of Steelport aren't the friendliest, I should know that very well. Then again, I was more experienced when it came to street smarts; she wasn't. She continued on. However, once she got to a certain part, I stopped her.

"Wait… did you just say that some asshole blew up the taxi cab that had your luggage in there?"

"Yeah. Why? He needs to give me a new laptop!"

Shit… _I_ was _that_ asshole. The images of earlier that day flashed in my mind. Of course, I had just recently purchased a limited edition rocket launcher from Friendly Fire. Pierce, Shaundi and I were there to take over one of the Morningstar territories to rile them up, which actually worked. Being my usual self, I couldn't help but test out the new weapon. Of course, my motto was always, "Shoot now, talk later." I had no idea that she was even there; that I could've almost killed my kid sister because of how reckless I was with the damn rocket launcher. Well… I can't be too sorry if I like my explosions.

However, how was I supposed to know that? I hadn't seen a picture of her in recent years…

At any rate, she even mentioned about arguing with a brunette. Obviously, I knew that she was talking about Shaundi. I shook my head in disappointment. How could I have let that go? Shaundi almost wanted to send her to the hospital. Then again… I had my reasons for not letting the gang know that I had a relative. I continued listening to the rest of her story. She finally stopped after mentioning she didn't have any money or a place to stay.

"And that's about it…" Silence on the other end.

"Where are you right now?" I got up from my seat, heading over to the double doors of the elevator.

"Um…" I could hear the loud honking of several cars in the background. "I'm still at Loren Square. If it wasn't for this annoying buzzing sound, I can tell you that I'm in front of a Planet Saints store."

Ding.

The elevator arrived.

"I'm on my way."

"What?!" Before I could make out the rest of her entire protest, I hung up the phone.

It was time to get my kid sister out of the streets.

* * *

What the hell did he mean that he was on his way?

I put my phone back in my pocket and slumped, sitting down on the sidewalk. The streets were still busy as ever; almost as if that whole gunfight didn't even happen at all. The only difference was what kind of people were actually out in this ungodly hour. Instead of the typical normal, average people walking around, there were now prostitutes. The only thing that didn't change too much were the gang members still walking idly around.

I sighed; hopefully, one of those gang members won't attempt to lure me into their prostitution ring. That's the last thing that I want right now. I'm desperate for money, but I'm not _that_ desperate. I leaned back, taking in the sight of the nightlife until I heard a couple of footsteps stop right in front of me. I wasn't entirely sure if they were stopping to take a look at the Planet Saints building or if maybe…

"You're coming with us." I felt the coldness of the barrel of the gun pressed against my back. In an instant, I was immediately grabbed by both of my arms. Now, more alert than usual, I was curious as to who the hell was trying to kidnap me. I glanced from side to side to see two of those male gang members that I had seen earlier in the day.

Well, shit… this _definitely_ wasn't my lucky day.

"No! I'm not going with you." I began struggling against the two men. There was no way that I was going to let them just take me like this. I didn't care if one of them practically had a gun in his hand. One of the men grabbed the back of my head, and with force, pushed me down to a kneeling position, holding me there. I felt the coldness of the barrel move from the back to the side of my cheek. The other one was holding me down by my shoulder to ensure that I wouldn't move.

"You better stop fighting, you little bitch, or else you're going to get what's coming to you." The clocking of the hammer signaled that the bullet was ready. If he decided to press the trigger right now, I would be dead. I closed my eyes tightly, silently praying that these guys wouldn't kill me.

The sound of a car revving was the answer to my prayers. The men's grip on me tightened even more; they were ready to shoot whoever dared to interrupt them.

"It's the leader of the Saints!" One of the men, let go of me to warn the others around the area. My eyes widened in realization. No way… this man, from earlier, was actually my brother in the flesh? I couldn't fathom the idea that he rose to the top (after all I thought he was still just a normal member all this time) but I didn't have time to process it either. In an instant, my position was changed to where I was still in front of the man, but with my back pressed against him. He pressed the gun against my head with his right hand while his left arm wrapped around the front of my neck, leaving me gagging from being unable to breathe.

This asshole was using me as a human shied.

"Let go of her, Morningstar." My brother raised up his hand gun, evidently determined to do what he had to do. The man behind me dragged me a bit more to the side, not letting go of his strong grip, moving while the gun was still pressed to my head.

"Fine. You don't want to? Then I'll do it for you!" I closed my eyes expecting that the bullet might hit me accidentally.

Wait… what gives? Why don't I feel anything…?

I opened my eyes again and glanced back; the man was dead. It seemed that my older brother had a better aim than I initially thought. I breathed a sigh of relief that for once, I escaped death. Seeing the man in front of me made me curious if he had a near brush with death since the last time I saw him. My brother went over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, sis?"

"Yeah. I should be." We weren't able to say anything more because Morningstars began driving over to where we were located at, trying to surround us. My brother and I quickly made our way to the purple Torch.

"Think you can take the wheel?" He yelled as he put another bullet inside one of the women.

"Y-yeah. I should!" I got into the driver's side and reversed the car, making a quick but manageable turn. I drove down any random street that I could think of that wasn't blocked by Morningstar members. The sound of an arsenal being readied made me glance at the passenger's seat from the corner of my eye. My brother was leaning out the window, facing the other way with a rocket launcher. It suddenly clicked to me.

"OH MY GOD. You're the _asshole_ that fucking destroyed my ride, my laptop and made me _broke_?!" At that instant, due to my emotional instability, the vehicle swerved a bit to the side. My brother yelped in surprise, yelling, "Keep a steady grip on the wheel!" I quickly grabbed a hold of the wheel before I collided with a random Solar car.

"I'm trying!" I grumbled.

"I've got the aim!" In the next instant, I heard the familiar whoosh before the loud boom. From the rearview mirror, the Morningstar vehicles were practically blown to smithereens. "Now _that _is what I'm talking about." My brother huffed, sitting back down in the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes at the destruction.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. After the tension died down, I was finally able to talk, "I still can't believe you made me broke."

"Hey, it's nothing to complain about." He shrugged, "At least you'll have a place to crash in the meantime. Besides, I can just buy you some better clothes at Planet Saints."

"Ew… I don't even like purple. Geez. My fashion consists of Lolita based clothing."

"Lolita? Have you been trying to get with an older guy without my permission?" My brother merely gave me a disapproving frown.

"No, it's a fashion style in-"

"Japan that is very popular. Yes, I know. I'm the one that's updated with fashion." He merely shook his head with a small smile adorning his face. I rolled my eyes in response, knowing he was just pulling my leg.

I didn't like the idea of shopping again but I guess I had no choice now. If I went back out in the streets to make my own money, I would've ended up dead like I almost was back there.

"However, there is one condition." I slowed the car to a stop at a red light.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have to pretend that we're not related." My brother turned to me with a serious look on his face. I… had no problem with that. I think. I mean why do we have to hide our blood connection? I hope he had a reasonable answer for this.

"I don't mind this but… why?"

My brother sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Ever since I joined the 3rd Street Saints back in 2006, I've… lied to the members about having family. I kept telling them that I had dead relatives or I didn't have any; mostly it was of the former. I didn't want them to know about my real family. Besides…" He glanced out the window, taking in the sights of the city, "I especially didn't want to get _you_ involved in the gang war that plagued Stilwater or allow my enemies to know of any of my weaknesses, even though I don't have any, but it would kill me if they ever used you to get to me."

The car slowed to a stop, once more, when I drove the Torch into the penthouse's parking lot with the help of my brother's GPS. He then continued, "I didn't want you to stray away from what mom and dad wanted for you. So think of it as… my gift of trying to be the best brother that I could."

"Speaking about that…" I cleared my throat, "I just finished high school about a month ago, if you were curious."

"Really? What do you know." He ruffled the top of my hair, messing up my look, and gave a small smile. "Nice job, kid."

As we went up the elevator, I now understood his reasons now as to why we needed to pretend that we're not related to each other. At any rate…

I placed my hand on the dog tags that were still around my neck.

"So… I guess you don't want these back?" I untied the chain from my neck, handing him back the gift that he had given me a long time ago.

"Whoa. I'm surprised you still have that."

"Why would I get rid of it? You gave them to me."

"Heh." He handed them back to me, "You keep 'em, sis."

I was about to climb into of the elevator when he stopped me. "There's one more thing I need to tell you. Starting tomorrow, whenever you talk to me, start addressing me as Boss, got it? I don't want my crew members acting weird around you. Well… they're going to anyways. Especially Shaundi." He mumbled in a disapproving matter. I hope this didn't mean that I'd have a hard time getting along with her.

"Also, just go along with whatever excuse I make up when they wonder why I have you around." He then climbed into of the elevator. He then continued, "Well… that's about it." The double doors closed with a ding. The elevator moved upwards, stopping at the floor of the penthouse. He went over to the living room of the penthouse, taking a seat, propping his feet up.

"So… what do you think of the place?"

"I like the red in here…"

"Seriously? I'm about to blow money to relight this penthouse and you're telling me that red is a good color to keep?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm yanking your chain. Of course, purple would be better fitting for the penthouse."

"And stripper poles." He nodded.

"…Right." I awkwardly left the conversation, climbing up the stairs to the second floor. The Boss followed suit, showing me to my room which was pretty nice… if I could ignore the blood stains.

"Uh… I hope those are gonna come off."

"The blood stains? Don't worry about it." The Boss waved his hand dismissively as if it were no deal. Well, then again, he had been out on the streets dealing with this for god knows how long. "We just took over the crib after killing Phillipe Loren."

"Who?"

"Uh… it's gonna be a long story. It's better if I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Alright then." I merely waved to him from the bed, "Have a good night's sleep, Boss."

At the mention of his nickname, the Boss smiled at me, approving of the change in name.

"You too, sis." He was about to leave when he suddenly called me out, "Could you do me one more favor?"

"What…?"

"Mind being my girlfriend for awhile?"

A loud thud came from the room. I had fallen off of my bed in shock.

Did he really imply…

Ugh. I hope this isn't gonna be awkward.


	2. Chapter II: Meet the Deckers

A/N: Alright! So after a mishap that happened regarding my hard drive failing on me completely back in February, this story was on hiatus/on the back burner for awhile until I got the inspiration to write more for this. Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. But before I forget, I would like to credit Virtually3D and her fic, Head Down, Mouth Shut for inspiring a part of this story. Also, I decided to emphasize that when there's paragraphs in bold, it means that it's in the Boss' pov instead of having that tacky parenthesis.

Notes: References to the Belgium Problem are in here; and I've decided to take my own spin on a certain cliche that's been done way too many times on here but gave it the proper justice it needed. Everyone should more or less be IC. At any rate, one last thing, do give feedback on whether or not a pairing should be done. It's still quite undecided so review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.

* * *

I would have enjoyed the rest of my sleep if it wasn't for the fact someone was rude enough to pull back the blinds in my room and pull the blankets off of-

_Wait. Someone was actually in here?!_

My suspicion was confirmed when I heard a very angry female voice yelling in an accusatory tone, "Who is _she_?!" I opened my eyes to see the not very amused face of Shaundi; her eyes were narrowed – and if looks could kill, she would've immediately killed me on the spot. From behind her, I could see my brother and the same dark skinned male I had seen before. The guy had a grin plastered on his face, "Yeah. Who _is _this pretty young thing?"

Shaundi merely gave him a look that said, "Are you freakin' serious?!" However, my brother wasn't all that amused for he made his way through the duo and motioned with his hand towards me.

"She's my _girlfriend_, Pierce."

I swore I heard the sound of a vinyl disc stopping in my head. Did I just really hear that correctly…? My brother gave me a silent signal that said loud and clear – just wing it.

"What?! How long have you been dat-"

"Boss, how could you have a girlfriend at a time like this?!" Shaundi gave me a cold look before turning to the Boss. "We have more important things to do like taking down Phillipe Loren!" The Boss motioned with his hand for her to stop before she ended up going into some huge tirade.

"Shaundi, don't worry. Pierce's got a plan." He motioned for Pierce to begin explaining whatever it was they were going to do. To be completely honest, I was left in the dark and tuned everything out. Sure, I had that encounter with the Morningstar yesterday but I really had no idea what or why my brother and his friends' beef with them was. They had promptly exited out of my room, leaving me in complete silence, feeling awkward about that encounter with them. A lot of questions kept running through my mind…

_Is he crazy?! _

_How can I play the role of his __**girlfriend **__if I've never been in a relationship before?!_

_Wouldn't this be considered incest?_

_But I'm not really attracted to him, though…_

Before I could panic some more, I noticed something from the corner of my eye. Climbing across the bed, I noticed that there was a newly bought Asus Rog laptop that was lying on a desk. Sheesh! He must be loaded or something if he's able to afford that kind of laptop – they're not exactly cheap. Inspecting the laptop closer, I noticed a letter was placed next to the gift:

_**Here's the laptop to replace your old one. I'm not really all that great with computers… but I got whatever I thought would be nice for you. Now don't try to take it with you everywhere because there's more of a chance I'm going to accidentally shoot it or blow the thing up. Can't say sorry about that – I like explosives after all. Anyways, here you go. If you don't see me in the morning, I have important issues to take care of.**_

_** \- Boss**_

I inwardly grinned at the small gesture. Well… at least it's the thought that counted. I turned on the laptop and began setting up everything that I needed, but I couldn't help but worry about something…

I wonder what kind of danger my brother will get himself into…

* * *

_**The Morningstar made things even more personal when my sister got indirectly involved. After Shaundi, Pierce and I discussed about dealing with Loren, all our weaponry was placed on the bar. Grenades, handguns, machine guns, and other things were just the few that was found among the equipment. We were going on a full out gang war – we wanted blood, as much as I had to be calm and keep Shaundi grounded – it was the one thing Pierce, Shaundi and I all agreed on anonymously.**_

_**The Morningstar made a grave mistake in killing Johnny, but they made a worse one when they tried to kill my sister. I don't think anyone else needs to fear my wrath more than Phillipe Loren.**_

"_**Let's give that motherfucker what's coming to him."**_

* * *

Well… it's a good thing my college courses also had an online equivalent cause I don't think I'd be able to really attend the actual university here in Steelport. I typed away at the laptop, dropping classes and adding them – it was also fortunate that classes hadn't started yet either so it wasn't all that bad that I was doing this. Once I was done, I couldn't help but be a bit excited – it meant I had time for my favorite hobby.

One of my passions that I have, that my brother doesn't entirely know, is I write a lot of fanfiction. I even have my own account on a certain website where there's different genres and what not. However, I cannot help but admit that I didn't write for just _any _fandom. Nope.

It was the Nyte Blade fandom I wrote precisely for. Yes. Kill me now. I'm obsessed with a show that's meant to appeal to the Twilight fandom. Honestly, though, I didn't like the show at first – I had my suspicions - but it eventually got to me. Luckily, you could ignore all of that gushy romance crap and still have a good plot – albeit a very clichéd plot. However, everything was great, though! The sound track, setting, and among many other things I can't even describe made the entire franchise almost magical…

Gosh. Even I can't stop my inner fan girl from coming out just thinking about it. I logged into my writing account and low and behold – the only fanfic I had ended up neglecting all together had a lot of demands for a continuation; which wouldn't happen unfortunately since ya know… my other laptop got obliterated. I could only hope that I had the creative juices flowing in my head to rewrite the chapter I had left off on. I inwardly sighed. However, there was a notice on the corner of my page – because, you know, I don't really just write my own material.

R4gn0r0k has updated their story.

It was almost tempting to see the latest chapter they posted, which according to the website, was no more than a mere three days ago. This was great. Thing is I don't know who this R4gn0r0k person is other than they're from England and a male – but they freakin' know how to write and keep everyone in character; a complaint that he and I mutually share about the fanfiction in the Nyte Blade section.

What? I haven't personally messaged the guy… okay, maybe I have a couple of times. Thing is we used to chat quite a lot and send each other tips on how to make our respective stories better – but… then there was that one incident where I criticized one of his stories because I felt his self-insert was a Gary Stu; the guy lost his shit and instantly blocked me. I simply just don't read that story but his other material is great.

_You should at least get a job to pay back your brother for what he bought you… _A voice in my head nagged me when I had scrolled over to the link to R4gn0r0k's latest update. As much as it was tempting, that voice in my head was right. I couldn't really take advantage of my brother's hospitality like this. I closed my laptop and headed out of the room. Climbing down the stairs to the center of the penthouse, it made me feel even guiltier at how rich my brother was. Well, I don't know if he legally bought it or not - wouldn't surprise me if he just stole it from a rival gang.

"Hello? Anyone here?" My voice echoed throughout the penthouse. Huh. I guess I was alone then. Just makes things a bit easier. Before I left, I decided to just leave a note for the Boss – addressing him as such and adding a few "affectionate" words (much to my embarrassment), not stupid enough to blow the cover. After that, I climbed in the elevator.

It was time to go job hunting.

* * *

So I ended up around the Henry Steel Mills area after driving around in a taxi for a while. The taxi driver was decent enough to tell me where there was hiring but… I don't think a bank was quite ideal for me as a job.

"Um… so you're just gonna give me the job like that?" I sweat dropped as I was seated inside the manager's office. She simply nodded and gave me some paper work to fill out.

"We can't even find any decent tellers because of the violence plaguing Steelport. Heck, I'll take any bank teller I can get, to be honest." Gosh. This lady wasn't even being reasonable to begin with. As if on cue, we both heard a pretty loud explosion in the far distance. I glanced out the window, wondering where the source of the explosion was coming from.

The older lady merely mumbled, "Don't worry, dear. That's normal. You'll get used to it."

I inwardly rolled my eyes, pretty certain this woman was insane, and filled out the paper work with my personal information before handing the clipboard back to her.

"Alright. Your job starts now. Just go to the front where the rest of the tellers are. As the day progresses, they'll tell you what to do."

"Okay. Fine with me." I walked out of the office – a bit nervous that I was suddenly put on the spot. Well… at least if anything goes wrong, then it's really not my problem.

At least I hope not.

* * *

"**Alright. It's time we went home and buried Johnny." **

**I solemnly muttered as I high tailed the van out of what used to be the Syndicate Tower. We finally took down at least a part of the Syndicate; it's what mattered to us the most. The drive back to the penthouse was met with silence. Even Pierce, who was normally his joking self, didn't talk all that much.**

**When we arrived back at the penthouse, we were met with silence. How odd. I'm pretty sure I left my kid sister in the penthouse before we left.**

"**Hey Boss, looks like your little girlfriend left to go job hunting." Pierce had an eyebrow raised. I grabbed the letter from him, scrolling through it. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be angry or worried about her. Even though we took out the Morningstar, it still doesn't mean that the gang war is completely over.**

**The war is over when the Saints take back the city – which is what we're still trying to do.**

"**Boss, you okay?" Shaundi asked.**

"**Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just taking this all in."**

**It was definitely time for us to properly move on from Johnny's death.**

**But I just hope I won't have to add my sister onto that list of people that I've lost.**

* * *

If I have to deal with one more idiot, I swear I'm going to just lose it. It was the second customer today that simply didn't understand how certain transactions or policies worked in the bank – and was complaining about the so called hidden fee. It was gradually taking a toll on me, emotionally, since the customer was quite angry and I have the patience of a bull. As much as I explained, the customer just didn't get it.

If I didn't go to jail for strangling someone, I'd really like to strangle this guy.

As if some twisted prayer of mine had been answered about being saved from this unfortunate situation, the double doors of the bank were kicked open. There were more than a dozen of weirdly dressed teenagers – or maybe even around my age – whose flags seemed to be neon blue and black. Honestly, I don't know if I was supposed to be impressed with how technologically advanced looking their gear looked or the strange combination of Cyberpunk and technology… but I was frozen on the spot when I realized that they were all wielding sub machine guns and swords.

What the hell was up with my luck with gangs? The sudden familiar coldness of the barrel of a gun was pressed against my neck, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise.

"'ello, love. I'd suggest you keep your head down and your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." A British accent greeted me. Oh great. This entire gang happened to be British. As the oddly dressed women and men calculated their moves for the bank robbery, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the other tellers. This must've been what the reality of their job all came down to.

As this gang was trying to stash the money into their respective bags, I felt a sudden… urge in my gut. And I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of it or welcome the feeling because it was the same one I had felt when I was accidentally caught in the line of fire between the Morningstar and the Saints.

Except this one wasn't out of fear.

This one was made out of anger, frustration and an urge to protect.

I was done being a victim.

As if the world had stopped turning, I elbowed my male assailant right where his private area was at – obviously catching him off guard. He tried to shoot me, for I heard the gunshot go off, but due to him being a bit vulnerable, his terrible aiming went to the ceiling. I climbed on the guy, giving him a couple of punches – releasing my anger and frustration at him.

"We've got an aggressive hostage! Get her!" A female British voice caught the attention of the rest of the gang. At this point, I had flipped over the guy and stolen the handgun. As if on instinct, I began shooting at the oddly dressed teenagers – somehow, managing to hit most of them. At least I thought I managed to get most of them… until I saw a zig zag of blue suddenly come at me.

"Did you try to find me...?" The blue haired woman scoffed, carrying what looked to be a weird mixture of a scythe/hammer. The weapon made me freeze in my spot. As if in slow motion, she did a little spin before raising the hammer over my head. In the next moment, I felt the weapon smash against my skull. It was like if hundreds of voltages of electricity were running through my body. I let out a cry of pain, not used to this strong sensation of my body going numb – was I actually going to die? Landing on the floor with a loud thud, I groaned heavily. What the hell did she exactly hit me with? A tranquilizer?

As my vision was blurred, I couldn't help but notice my phone had gotten out of my pocket. I tried to reach for it with my hand, even though it was futile from the start, before the blue haired woman merely kicked it farther away from me.

"Hmph. You can't beat us all. Not fair is it, love?"

My vision faded to black – and my concern for my own phone was the least of my worries.

* * *

"How could you let a simple bank teller give you a hard time?!" A shrill male voice was the first thing I heard as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Well… we weren't exactly expecting her to suddenly be good at aiming or stealing a handgun – but she doesn't have much of a fast reaction time." The male gave a sound of disapproval.

"How many of the Deckers did we lose?"

"I would say about ten. Most of us got out alive, at the very least."

"How unfortunate."

The male must have paused because there was a brief moment of silence before he continued, "At least Killbane should have his money transferred to his account to continue the operations." I heard him continue talking with the female, until my sudden groan caused the male to finally acknowledge me.

"Go get some of the Deckers stationed around here. We can't afford to have her become aggressive again." The male ordered.

I opened my eyes to see that the blue haired female had gone out of… some weird looking area that I was in. It seemed as if I was some kind of nuclear factory of sorts. I was on a platform that happened to be connected to several bridges – and I was tied to a chair with my limbs bound. That's fucking fantastic. All I know is there was so much neon blue that it made me quite nauseous. There were also some tesla coils in the distance, flowing with a lot of electricity. Just the sight of the electricity gave me shivers; I didn't exactly want to feel that going through my body again.

"So… you're the one that caused my gang some trouble?"

I was greeted by the sight of a male who was probably only a few years younger than I. He wore similar gear to the rest of his "gang." If anything, he was quite more unique in his uniform because I hadn't seen his design on any of the other so called Deckers. His pale skin tone easily matched the blue lipstick that he was wearing; his dark haired fringe seemed to be quite… greasy for some reason. Then again, I could only assume this gang was filled with computer hackers because it was way too technologically advanced even for someone like me that happened to spend a bit of too much time on the internet.

"Yeeeah. Hi." He didn't seem too pleased with my casual greeting.

"So where the hell am I?"

"Now _why _should I tell you that?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Even if he didn't seem to smile a lot, he sure carried a very… arrogant tone to his voice that was easily different from what I heard when I was regaining consciousness.

"I don't know. Maybe because I want to fucking go home?" I scoffed. This guy was definitely not going to be nice to me, I swear.

"Hm…" The guy was thinking now – for he was simply analyzing me with his cold, blue eyes. It made me a bit uncomfortable. There was a pregnant pause until he finished, "I saw the footage in the bank security cameras – and I'm quite curious… how can a simple _citizen _carry such accurate aiming? Did you have prior experience because the only other person that has that good of an aim is…"

It seemed whoever he was mentioning in reference caused his blood to boil with rage for he balled one of his hands into a tight fist. "But never mind them – I don't want _anything_ to do with the Saints." Okay. Now it was pretty obvious this was a guy who definitely did not like my brother… at least he has no info on me – I hope.

The guy then pulled out his phone, revealing his lock screen being of a neon blue skull with a star inside the right socket. However… his screen name was what appeared on the phone. My eyes widened in surprise.

_No way. This is R4gn0r0k? This fucking teenager is R4gn0r0k? You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Holy shit… you're _R4gn0r0k?_" At the sound of his online handle, the facial expression of the dark haired male changed from angry to a smug look on his face.

"How do you know my online name?"

"Uh… I'm [insert username here]."

A tense silence followed.

His blue eyes narrowed daggers at me – as if the memory of the last time we had chatted happened only yesterday. His smug grin turned into a scowl.

"So _you're_ the little shit that criticized my story? I don't know if I should praise you for making fan fiction that is very worthy to grace the presence of the Nyte Blade fandom or have you killed."


	3. Regarding The Future Of This Story

_**11/24/15:**_ I probably should have mentioned this sooner than later, but around some time in May of this year - I officially quit this website; abandoned this account, pretty much. Now, that doesn't mean my stories on here are discontinued at all. No freakin' way. It just means I hopped over to a new medium by the name of Tumblr. I'll admit that my stories haven't been updated for quite awhile or are in planning since I had my computer wiped back in February. So whatever plans I had for some stories were gone, unfortunately.

On the other hand, though, there is a link to my tumblr account in my profile. I take requests now. So anyone who's been PMing me about requests and stuff can ask me on my Tumblr account. I am super active on there and just... yeah. Sorry.

I never liked this website to begin with. I felt my writing wasn't really that appreciated here or good enough and well... Tumblr is a totally different story.

And at any rate...

RIP this account: _**April 8th, 2014 - May 2015**_

I'll see ya'll in Tumblr, then.


End file.
